Lady Gryffindor
by GinnyGal
Summary: Lily is an outcast. JAmes is popular.what happens when Lily comes to the masquerade looking like a princess and James falls for her? would he find out who the mystery girl is? a LJ fic...R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lily Evans was sitting on her four-posted bed, reading her History of Magic book.

She was reading it for the 10th time in the last month and couldn't help letting her mind wonder off.

Lily was 14 and it was her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I'm so exited about the Ball next week." Came a female voice from the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory.

"So am I! What are you guys going to wear? I'm going to buy a dress at Mandy's Place, the best and most expensive new shop in hogsmeads. And the mask, don't forget it's a masquerade" Said another female voice as the door of the Dorm flow open and three figures emerged in.

"My mother is sent me a catalogue with the most beautiful dresses there are in London, it has a thousand pages in it so I don't have such little choice as you do" Said a pretty girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I already have my dress sent to me from Paris," said the first girl, she had dark chocolate brown hair and the same colour of eyes.

"From Paris? But what's the fun, it much nicer going shopping then getting it mailed to you." Said a girl with black hair and sparkling brown eyes.

"What do you know, Jean, you never bought anything by mail." Said the blond girl, popping onto her bed and opening a catalogue, "now shut up, I need to concentrate"

"Fine, Rachel, whatever you say" Said Jean with impatience, "Hey, Kirra, did you get Sirius to ask you to the Ball?" she asked teasingly.

The girls continued to chat and ignored Lily. _They never noticed her, nobody did_, she thought to her self bitterly.

Lily was an outcast; her only friends were her books and teachers. She had long silky dark red hair that reached her lower back, and emerald eyes that were covered by big round glasses that made them look fish-like, her skin was pale and tender, for she spent most of her time indoors, reading and studying.

It was a day before the beginning of Christmas brake, but most of the students in fourth to seventh year were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, because of the Yule Ball that was planned for Christmas Eve.

Lily was one of the many in her year that stayed at school for the holidays, but she had a different reason, she didn't have a home to return to. After her father's death, her mother remarried to a man who took joy in her pain, he abused her and hurt her both physically and mentally, and her mother was too blind to see that.

Lily started to think about the chances she would go to the dance.

_Why not, it's a masquerade, nobody would recognize you, have some fun for a change_, said a small voice in her head

_Be reasonable, what is fun in going around in circles and getting yourself tired,_ Said another voice.

_It is fun, and you get to met some people, get to know them, your life won't be just about grades you know,_ said the first voice

_Books and grades are the most important things there are_, said the other

_No they are not; it's time you get socialized with your peers,_ the first voice said, as if the decision was made.

_Fine_, said the other voice in defeat

Lily looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight thirty am, at nine the gates to hogsmeads village would open and she would be able to go get a simple dress and a mask for the dance.

She got up from her bed and got ready for the shopping trip, knowing it wasn't going to take long, she would just go to the second hand shop, grab the first dress that she looked okay in, just to make sure it didn't clash too badly with her hair and eyes, and she's done. It would probably take her half and hour.

When Lily was finally ready, she walked down to the Entrance Hall, to stand in the line to go to hogsmeads. She strolled over to the second hand shop, when she bumped into someone and her money bag fell to the ground. She mumbled an apology and bent down to collect the coins that spilled out of the bag. When she straightened up, she saw the person that she bumped into. It was a girl of her age, with curly hazel hair and a friendly face; her crystal blue eyes, were hidden behind a pair of glasses similar to Lily's.

"Hi, are you from Hogwarts? I'm a fourth year, in Revenclew house." The girl said.

"I'm in Gryffindor, a fourth year as well. My name is Lily Evans, By the way." Lily said.

"Nice to meat you, I'm Roxanne Taylors." the girl smiled, showing off her pearly whites. "Are you going to buy a dress for the ball?" Lily nodded "So am I, let's shop together, I need someone's advice about my dress, but I don't really have many friends…"

"Neither do I, in fact, I don't have any." Lily was looking at her shoes as she said it.

"Well, come on, let's try and find dress robes." Roxanne grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her into the shop.

Lily giggled at Roxanne's excitement and let her drag her into the shop.

The shop was a little dark, and there were piles of clothes and robes all over the place, not even hanging, just on the floor.

Lily and Roxanne wet to the back of the room, and found a small pile of the cheapest robes, both knowing they couldn't afford anything too expansive.

"Hey, look at this dress, it matches your eyes." Lily held up an ankle length, strapless dress with beautiful silver patterning at the bottom. It was almost white at the neckline, and as it went done, the colour darkened until the material was the same colour as the night sky.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Roxanne exclaimed, her hand over her mouth. "Now we have to find a dress for you and we can try them on." She squealed.

The two girls talked and laughed, getting to know each other more as they searched for a dress that would look good on Lily.

After an hour with no success, Roxanne and Lily walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me; do you happen to have any dresses what so ever that would look good on me?" Lily asked the saleslady, "We didn't find any."

The woman behind the counter looked up at Lily and gasped. "W-Would you mind taking off your glasses for a moment, please?" Lily nodded and did so. "are you in Gryffindor?" Lily nodded again. The woman gaped t her, muttering something like 'I never thought I'd live to see the day.'

"Wait her." She ordered as she walked to the back of the shop. Moments later, the saleslady came back into view, holding to packages, one bigger then the other a piece of parchment and a small painting.

The saleslady handed Lily the packages. "this," she said, "is something that has been in my shop since I remember my self. The shop is a family business. I got this from my mother, saying she got it from her mother, and so on. She also gave me this parchment." The woman handed Lily the old parchment.

Lily read it.

_This dress is to be handed to the new queen of Gryffindor._

_The girl that would wear it, must look just like lady Gryffindor herself, and if not, the person who wears it shell be cursed._

_The dress is full of magic, and cannot be fooled by anyone trying to look like lady Gryffindor, using polyjuice potion and such._

_Legend says it is the dress Lady Gryffindor wore when Godric Gryffindor fell in love with her. _

"Well, that's just weird" Roxanne said. Lily nodded in agreement "What's Lily got to do with it all anyways?"

The woman handed the two girls the painting she brought with her. Both of their jaws fell open.

The painting was of a pretty young woman that looked identical to Lily, just a few years older. At the bottom of the portrait _Lady Gryffindor _was written in golden letters.

"So… you- you mean I'm the next queen of Gryffindor?" Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I guess. You look just like her, you are a Gryffindor, so yes, you are." The woman said, and sat back in her sit, opening her magazine.

"Come on, Lily, Let's try the dresses on." Roxanne said as she ran over and closed the curtain of the changing room. Lily rolled her eyes and got into another changing room and got changed into the dress she pulled out of the bigger package.

"Ready?" Roxanne asked.

"Okay" Lily called at her. They both got out of the changing rooms together.

"Roxanne, you look great!" Lily exclaimed.

"Wow…" Roxanne looked at Lily "You look so stunning!"

Lily was wearing a scarlet dress that reached down to the floor, with a medieval styled skirt and off shoulders, short puffy sleeves. A thin golden ribbon was tied around her waist loosely.

"Thanks," Lily said shyly.

"What's in the other package?" Roxanne eyed the second package curiously.

"Dunno, haven't opened it yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for, open it." Roxanne said.

"Okay." Lily slowly opened the package. In it was a golden mask, some gold hair clips decorated with rubies, red elbow length gloves and jewellery made of gold and rubies.

"God, how am I going to pay for this?" Lily wondered aloud. But she had just enough to pay for it. The saleslady said she would never sale that dress to anyone else anyway, seeing as it has been over a thousand since the dress has been worn last.

"Hey, Lily, would you like to go to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure, why not." Lily said, smiling. She had a feeling she is going to have a great friendship with Roxanne.

* * *

Later that day when Lily and Roxanne were walking back to the castle, a group of four boys pushed passed them.

"Hey watch it!" Roxanne snapped at them.

The boys, about their age, turned around to face the two girls.

"Or what? What would you do?" one of the boys asked. He had slightly long black hair and stormy gray eyes and was very handsome.

"Yeah, what would you do, try and hit us?" another on said and made the other boys laugh. He had black messy hair and amazing hazel eyes and wire glasses. He was as good looking as the first boy.

"Good one, James." A short boy, with dirty blonde hair and watery blue eyes, said. He was chubby and had a rat like face.

"Thanks Peter."

"Guys, leave them alone. Let's just go." Said the last boy, he had sandy blonde hair and deep bluish- gray eyes. He looked very sickly, but still was good looking.

"You're no fun, Remus!" the first boy exclaimed.

"Come on Sirius," Remus said, grabbing the dark haired boy by the wrist and dragged him to the castle.

"Hate those boys, especially that arrogant prat, James Potter. He sat on me once, didn't even notice I was there! Stupid git." Lily told Roxanne, nodding towards the messy haired boy, when the four boys were out of earshot.

"Yeah, it seems the only one of the marauders with a straight head is Remus Lupin, but he doesn't bother to stop them while they're playing pranks, or bulling others. And that Sirius Black is so annoying and immature; I can't see why so many girls are all over him." Roxanne said, glaring at the tall boy with the black shoulder length hair. If looks could kill, Sirius would have dropped dead on the spot.

"What I don't understand is, how come they let Peter Pettigrew hang out with them, I mean, he hasn't the looks, nor the brains, or even the courage they have. He's so much like a rat." Lily commented.

"Well come on, let's get to the castle, I'm starved" Roxanne said eagerly.

"Coming" Lily mumbled as she watched Roxanne raced to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N- here's the second chapter in 'Lady Gryffindor'. Please R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

It was the night of the masquerade dance, and every single one of the female population from fourth year up was getting ready for it.

Lily and Roxanne were no exception, they were in the Room of Requirements getting dressed, putting make up on each other (they tried to stay away from their roommates, who seemed to be very alike in both cases.) and fiddling with their hair.

The two girls were finally ready. Lily had her hair up in a loose hairdo with shining, silk-like soft curls that fell from it bouncing around her face. With the lady Gryffindor dress, the glove, the mask and the jewellery, she looked like a goddess.

Roxanne had her hair down, some gloze was added to it, and with one silver butterfly hair clip in it, to match the patterns on her blue dress and the silver jewellery and mask she had on. She looked like an angel.

It was eight o'clock, the ball started at seven thirty. Realizing they are late, the two girls took off, heading down the many flights of stairs until they reached the big doors to the great hall.

The doors magically opened for them, and they slowly entered the beautiful room, decorated in gold.

Since they were late, all faces turned to see who had just come in. when the people in the hall saw the two girls; they couldn't take their eyes off of them. Roxanne felt very uncomfortable with all the staring, so she walked down the hall to the refreshment table, trying unsuccessfully to bland in. Lily on the other hand, was so amazed at how beautiful the room looked to even notice the staring. She slowly, step by step, went over to Roxanne, all eyes following her.

Eventually, people started to go back to their business.

"Why was everybody staring at us?" Roxanne asked Lily.

"I haven't a clue." Lily replied.

"Would you like to dance?" came a voice from behind Lily. She looked around to face a boy, a bit older then her, with black hair, wearing an all black costume. He had a black mask on, so she could not recognize him, or what house he was in for that matter.

Lily looked at Roxanne uncertain, but Roxanne gave her a look that clearly meant she should go.

"I'd love to." Lily finally said, taking the young mans hand. He lad her to the dance floor. They danced for a while, until the song ended and a slower one began. Lily wanted to pull away, not really into dancing slow with stranger, but the stranger didn't let her go. She straggled, but he was stronger.

"Please let me go…" Lily asked politely in a very small voice.

The boy in black did not answer her, nor did he loosen his grip, he just pulled her closer to him.

Someone came behind the two, tapping on Lily's shoulder. "Would you Like to dance?" a boy, with a prince's costume and red mask, asked. He had black, untamed hair and his eyes the most amazing shade of brown. Lily did not recognize him either.

"I'd be glad to." Lily said, relived she could get away from the first guy. But it wasn't that easy, because at the same she said that, the guy in black snapped "No, she wouldn't."

"I don't believe I asked you." The boy with the red said.

"Well, I asked her first." The first boy said.

"I think I can make my own decisions." Lily snapped "Now let me go!" she ordered.

"No." the boy she was dancing with said simply, as if that it and the argument was over.

"I said let go!" Lily hissed.

"No way in hell."

"Fine, then I would just have to make you then, wouldn't I? Have you any idea how a shriek, a slap and a well placed 'How dare you?!' can ruin your reputation?" Lily asked coldly. She knew it wasn't like her, but that guy was taking it too far.

The boy seemed to be taken aback, letting her go.

"Good bye." She said before walking off.

"Hey, wait, don't you want to dance?" The guy in the red mask asked.

"I'd rather not." Lily replied "I don't have anything against you; I just don't want this to happen again."

"Oh, well, would you like to go outside for a while?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, it's getting quite hot here." Lily said, taking the hand he held out for her.

"So, um, what year are you in? I've never seen around you before." The mystery boy asked.

"Fourth." Lily replied

"Funny, you're in my year and yet I can't remember seeing you around before. Did you start going to Hogwarts this year or something?" the boy stare into her eyes, he seemed to be lost inside her emerald green eyes questioned her.

"No, I started at first year; I just don't like getting much attention. I'm also kind of an outcast." Lily said a little shyly, trying to break the eye contact.

"Oh,"

For the rest of the evening Lily and the mystery boy walked around the snowy grounds, chatting about random things. It was nearing midnight, the hour when all the students attending the ball had to take their masks off. Lily looked at the clock tower and gasped. It was two minutes to midnight. She did not want to show the mystery boy who she was.

"I've got to go." Lily said quickly.

"Why?" the mystery guy asked.

"I, I just have to."

"Well, at least tell me your name." the boy pleaded.

"I can't." Lily turned around and was about to head down to the castle when the guy in the red mask grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him. He pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was quick, but full of feeling, unclear to Lily. He let go of her arm and took his mask off.

Lily gasped, it was James Potter. She shook her head in disbelief, slowly backing away, and then she spun around and ran to the castle, not looking back.

* * *

Roxanne watched as her new friend dance around. She sighed. _I wish someone would ask me to dance, I'm so bored._

"Excuse me?"

Roxanne turned around to see who was talking to her. It was a boy of her age, taller then her, with dark hair that was smoothed back, with some hairs falling on his masked face. He wore a costume that seemed to be of one of the three musketries.

"Yes?" Roxanne asked

"Would you, my lovely lady, like to dance with my most humbled self?" the guy asked, smiling mischievously.

Roxanne giggled, "Sure, I'd love to." She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor, spinning her around before holding her small waist with one had and her and with the other. They waltzed around the floor, losing track of time.

"So, what house are you in? I don't think I've seen you before, I never forget a pretty face." The guy flirted.

"I'm in Revenclaw." Roxanne said, blushing at his last comment.

"Oh, the 'no fun' house." The guy said slyly.

"I'll have you know, that I can have fun." Roxanne said crossly, but smiled.

"Prove it" the guy said simply.

Roxanne looked thoughtful "Fine" she finally said, taking out her wand. She muttered a spell. Suddenly, the punch ball was up in the air coming towards the two. Roxanne took a few steps back, and then the punch spilled over Sirius's head. Roxanne started to laugh along with the rest of the students watching.

"Alright, you can be fun," the guy muttered, waving his wand and the punch was gone.

"Told you." Roxanne said daringly.

"Oh, but you see, now I'll have to get revenge, cause that's how it goes." The guy said cheekily.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Come, lets go outside, I have something to show you." The musketry said, grabbing her arm and pulling out of the hall and up the castle stairs. They reached the astronomy tower.

"What are we doing here?" Roxanne looked around the room with curiosity.

"Come and look at the view." the guy gestured towards the window.

"Wow." Roxanne whispered, looking out of the window at the lake that shone in the moonlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it." the boy said, but Roxanne noticed he wasn't looking at the lake; instead, he was looking at her. "Just like you" Roxanne blushed furiously.

They sat there, looking at the lake and occasionally glancing at one another.

Finally, the clock chimed midnight. The guy took off his mask. It was Sirius Black.

"Oh, my…" Roxanne whispered in horror. "I must go, I can't stay." She rushed down the stairs.

"Wait! Won't you take off your mask?" Sirius called after her as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"No, I'm sorry." Roxanne called back, not turning to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I can't find her." James was frustrated, he could not find the girl he was with at the ball and it was driving him mad. She just disappeared.

"No luck here." Sirius stated. He was at the same situation as his best friend.

They both flopped on the sofa in the common room with a frustrated sigh.

"Maybe you should give up." Remus said with concern. It has been six months since the ball, but Sirius and James had no luck in finding the two mystery girls.

"I can't give up, she was something special, and she was different from any other girl I've ever dated." James sighed. Remus just didn't understand.

"That's hard to achieve, seeing as you dated half the girls in our year and a few in third year as well." Sirius said, chuckling a little.

"And that goes to you too, Siri." Remus muttered.

"Shut up." Sirius huffed.

"Well, back to our first conversation, I think you should give up." Remus pointed out.

"Fine, what's the point anyway, we are going home for the summer tomorrow." Sirius said in defeat.

"I'm going to keep trying next year as well." James said stubbornly but when he notice the glare from Remus, he added, "but not as much as this year."

"Alright, now what's the plan for the end of year prank?" Peter asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, I was thinking about putting something in the food, and then turn all the things the Slytherins are wearing into scarlet and gold, and their hair…" James tuned his friends out, deep in thought. Then, he saw her, or at least he thought so. He got up.

"Where are you going mate?"

"I, I've got to go somewhere, I'll see you at the feast." And then he ran, ran after the girl with the red hair he thought was his mystery girl. He reached out to grab her arm and turned her to face him.

"Yes?" the girl asked, looking very confused.The girl had light green eyes.

"Um, hi, are you the girl that was at the ball, dressed as Lady Gryffindor?" James asked. He completely forgot that every girl in school from fourth year and down tried to convince him it was her, well, almost all the girls.

"Yeah, that's me." She said, thrilled that he thought it was her. Who ever the real girl was, she must be out of her mind not to admit it was her.

James was relived. But then a question popped in his head, "Why didn't you come to me?"

The girl thought quickly. "Well, I didn't want you to think I was one of the other girls that wanted to be me, so I just kept quiet, waiting for you to find out."

James seemed convinced, "Would you like to take a walk in the grounds?" he asked hopefully.

"Course I do." She said, walking out of the portrait hole with him.

Little did the two know that a certain red headed was sitting in the corner of the common room, listening to their conversation.

* * *

A\N- It's a bit short, I sorry. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. R&R please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The summer was over. It was the September first and it was fifteen minutes to eleven, so most students were boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Lily!" Someone shouted. Lily looked around the platform, to see who it was. "Lily, over here." Lily turned and was now standing face to face with her best friend, Roxanne. The two girls hugged each other and then looked each other over.

"Wow, Lily you look great!" Roxanne exclaimed. Lily was wearing tighter clothe then she used to, not uncomfortably tight, just to show her perfect figure a bit more. She also put eye contacts on, so now people could see how beautiful her eyes were.

"Thanks, so do you." Lily said shyly. Roxanne also wore tighter clothe and contacts, to show her perfect figure and crystal blue eyes.

"Well, Come on; let's go find a compartment before they're all taken!" Roxanne said, grabbing her language in one hand and Lily's wrist with the other.

Lily rolled her eyes; Roxanne was so full of energy sometimes. She followed Roxanne and sat in the compartment. They chatted for a while, catching up. Then Lily left for the prefect meeting.

* * *

"James!" James looked around for the person calling his name. "Jamey!" James was now standing in front of his red headed girlfriend.

"Tania! How was your summer?" James looked his girlfriend over. She was a year younger then him; she had light green eyes and long messy red hair. She was pretty, but she wasn't as pretty as 'she' was at the ball, in his opinion, though he never said that.

"I was so lonely without you." Tania Weston whined.

"Prongsie!" James was grubbed into a bear hug by his best friend, Sirius.

"Can't- breath…" James managed to choke out.

"Sorry." Sirius grinned sheepishly as he let James go.

"Just… Don't do that again." James turned back to his girlfriend. "I missed you too." He whispered to in her ear, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Sorry to ruin the snogging session, but the train is going to leave in a minute or so." Remus said as he and Peter joined them.

"Shit!" James grabbed Tania's hand and his trunk, pulling them to the train. His friend followed him down the corridor, while he looked to see if there were any empty compartments. They finally reached the last compartment on the train. There was only one girl sitting in it. James pulled the compartment door open.

"Can we sit with you?" he asked the girl.

She looked up from her book, "I'm sorry, there are only six sits here, and my friend is going to come back from the prefects meeting in a few minutes." She said, but they weren't sure if she really was sorry.

"Prefect meeting, I completely forgot!" Remus exclaimed. "I'll see you guys later." He added as he ran up the train.

"Okay, now we're four, and when those two come back, on of us will sit on the floor, now can we come in?" James asked.

"I guess," the girl muttered, going back to her book.

"Thanks." James said, sitting down next to the window, opposite the girl. He studied her. She had a pretty face, with blue eyes and curly light brown hair.

"So, how are you doing, babe?" Sirius flirted sitting next to her.

"I was fine before you came." She muttered, not looking up.

"I'm offended, what do you have against my most humbled self?" he asked.

"I, don't think you remember, do you? I just hope you liked the punch." She said, and turned to stare out of the window.

Everyone stared at her quizzically, but she ignored them.

* * *

Lily's P.O.V-

"That's it, dismissed." The head boy concluded the prefect meeting.

I walked down the train to the compartment I shared with Roxanne. When I entered I was shocked to see it was full.

"I'm sorry, wrong compartment." I blushed a little and turned to walk out.

"No, Lils, that's our compartment." Roxanne exclaimed, standing up so I would see her.

"Oh, Roxy, it's you. Um, then, why are you here?" I asked the rest of the people in the compartment.

"We couldn't find a compartment, so we joined your friend and obviously, you." Peter Pettigrew said.

"Oh, but, there're no sits left." I said, looking around the small and full compartment.

"You can sit on the floor." A girl said snobbishly. I knew who she was, I just didn't know her name. I glared at her. How dare she, come in my compartment and order me around.

"Tan, she was here first, you can't tell her to sit on the floor. I said one of us would." James Potter said disapprovingly.

"But Jamey!" The girl whined. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

James's P.O.V

I was looking out of the window, trying to tune out what Tania was saying. Honestly, how could she be the girl from the ball, the smart and funny girl, when she's so bloody annoying now?

Then, the door of the compartment flew open, and in the doorway, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She blushed a little and said "I'm sorry, wrong compartment."

She was about to walk out when the girl that let us be in the compartment stood up and said "no, Lils, that's our compartment.

"Oh, Roxy, it's you. Um, then, why are you here?" the girl, Lils, asked the rest of us.

I tuned the conversation out, staring at the girl in the doorway. She had long silky red hair, a great figure, and the most amazing emerald green eyes. Her eyes were so deep I swear I could drown in them if I stare to long.

"You can sit on the floor." I head Tania say.

"Tan, she was here first, you can't tell her to sit on the floor. I said one of us would." I said crossly.

"But Jamey!" Tania whined.

"Don't Jamey me, Tan, she was here first." I said.

"That's not true Jamey-poo, we were here first, and she just walked in. Sit on the floor or go to another compartment." Tan said to the red headed in the doorway.

"I don't really know who you are, but, I would like you to get out of the compartment. This is my compartment and I don't like it when people just come in and kick me out, so you either shut up, or get lost." The girl in the doorway said coldly, looking Tania straight in the eye.

"Shut up yourself. You have no right to kick me out, you don't own this compartment. Besides, we are the majority." Tania huffed, turning her nose up.

"I'll sit on the floor." I said loudly, not wanting the two girls to start fighting.

"Jamey, you shouldn't, she should." Tania pointed at the red headed in the doorway.

"THAT'S IT. MAKE HER SHUT UP OR YOU ARE ALL OUT!" the girl, Roxy, shouted. I swear I turned deaf just then.

"Tan, just stay quiet." I told her and then turned to the girl in the doorway. "You can have my sit." I slid to the floor.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down.

"Ew, I'm not sitting next to an outcast, Peter, switch places with me!" Tania ordered. As Peter did so, I realized, Tania wasn't her, she wasn't the one. She wasn't the girl from the ball. She didn't act like her, she was too snobbish, she didn't kiss like the girl from the ball, and she always found ways to get away from talking about the ball.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Tania, I need to talk to you." James said seriously.

"Then talk, Jamey." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Alone." He said.

"Everybody leave." Tania ordered. Everyone stared at her in pure shock, not moving.

James rolled his eyes, got up and dragged Tania outside to the corridor.

"What is it?" Tania asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Are you, or are you not the girl I was with at the ball? I won't be mad if you say you weren't there with me." James said.

"I was with you." Tania said "Didn't we go over this already? Why do you ask?"

"You're lying." He said simply.

"No, I'm not. I was there." Tania insisted

"You were in the third year at Hogwarts. Only fourth year students were allowed to go." James stated.

"I snuck in." Tania shrugged.

"Fine. What did you tell me about yourself?" he asked "at the ball."

"I-I… Um… I told you that- that I was in Gryffindor, I was in fourth year, that… um… I liked you a lot?" Tania guessed.

"No, the girl at the ball just told me she was in fourth year. She also told me that she didn't like attention and that she was an outcast." James said coldly.

"Um... right, I did that, just forgetting it… well Jamey, are we done?" Tania asked.

"Don't ever call me Jamey again and yes, _we_ are done." James turned around and started to walk off.

"Jamey, what do you mean, _we_ are done?" Tania asked.

"I just told you _not_ to call me Jamey. By _we_ are done, I mean, our relationship is over." James said icily, not looking back.

"But-but Jamey!" Tania whined.

"No 'but's Tania, you lied. It's over." James said, before getting in the compartment.

"Way to go Prongs!" Sirius called, punching his fist in the air. When he noticed the questioning look he was getting from James, he added, "I never liked her, she was so bloody annoying, honestly, I thought you were losing it, falling for that weirdo."

James chuckled. "Well, now I have to keep hunting for Lady Gryffindor."

Lily suddenly stood up and walked out of the compartment in a rush.

"What the…?" Sirius exclaimed as she accidentally stood on his foot.

"You truly are blind, aren't you?" The curly brunette in the corner said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked her.

"Never mind." She sighed and went back to her book.


	5. announcement

**Hi. I don't really like where this stoy is going, and it seems like most people agree with me, coz I didn't get one review for the story. So, to those of you who did like it, I'm sorry, but this story is going to be deleted, and rewritten. that's going to take a while, though. I really am sorry. I'm going to delete it in a week or two. **

**-GinnyGal.**


	6. announcement 2

**Okay, so I'm really confused now. I got three reviews and a few private messages from people asking me not to delete this story, so, I decided to just rewrite it, just for spelling and stuff. So, anyone that read it can just start where they left off. It's going to be awhile untill I publish it, coz I have a writer block.**

**-GinnyGal.**


End file.
